1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-way, reusable protective shipping container, or insert for a shipping carton, which is designed for ease of proper use by a customer who receives a new or reconditioned element from the manufacturer and who must insert and return a similar but worn or damaged element to the manufacturer or supplier in the same container or insert.
More particularly, this invention relates to containers or inserts which are designed to receive and protectively hold delicate customer replaceable units (CRU), such as for an electrophotographic printing machine. Such units must be properly packaged by the customer in order to avoid such damage during shipping back to the manufacturer or supplier, which may make the unit unsatisfactory for repair or refurbishment.
Recently, electrophotographic printing machines have been developed which use one or more replaceable sub-assemblies called customer replaceable units (CRU). One typical CRU contains the machine photoreceptor and the necessary supporting hardware therefor, assembled in a single unit designed for insertion and removal into and out of the machine by the user. When the cartridge is no longer operational, the old cartridge is removed and a new one installed. Other replaceable cartridges including the developer cartridges, toner supply cartridges, etc., may also be envisioned for this purpose. In an effort to become environmentally more responsible, many of the CRU""s are now recyclable in that they may be returned to the manufacturer, refurbished, and then resold to the customer.
Particularly, with respect to the cartridge containing the machine photoreceptor, it is important that the photoreceptor drum does not become damaged during transport. This is an absolute necessity for new CRU""s but is also beneficial to the used CRU""s being returned for recycling, as the less damage that is sustained by the photoreceptor drum, the easier and more economically it may be recycled into a new product. It is also desirous to provide a protective shipping cover which itself would be reusable and recyclable and thus not contribute to the growing waste problem.
2. State of the Art
Protective packaging has been proposed for the shipping of CRU elements back to the manufacturer or supplier, and reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,117 as illustrative.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,131,212 and 5,146,732 disclose reusable paperboard shipping cartons containing protective plastic foam inserts for supporting and cushioning delicate elements during shipment to customers. The inserts must be properly oriented within the outer carton in order to receive and support the contents against movement in any direction under the effects of normal impacts which occur during shipping. Unless all of the protective foam inserts are properly inserted into the carton to support the underside, ends and top side of the delicate product being shipped, damage can occur. This procedure can be routine for the manufacturer or supplier, but can be more difficult for a customer who must return a used CRU.
The present invention relates to an inexpensive, simple-to-use, one-piece, foldable protective shipping container/insert designed, molded or formed with interior contours so to conform to the exterior shape and size of the product to be contained therein, such as a CRU, and also preferably with exterior contours to conform to the interior shape and size of a shipping carton, in cases where the contoured element is designed to be an insert.
Preferably, the present foldable shipping container is an insert formed from paper pulp composition as an elongate one-piece contoured shell having a spaced pair for transverse integral hinge areas which enable the end sections of the shell to be folded up and over the central shell section to partially or completely enclose the shell and to engage and hold a product engaged and held on the central shell section.
According to another, preferred, embodiment of the present invention the aforementioned elongate one-piece contoured shell is designed as an insert which is automatically-received within an outer shipping carton under the weight of the product, such as a CRU, inserted into the contoured interior surface of the center area of the shell. Engagement between the end panels of the carton and the hinged areas of the shell causes the end areas of the shell to pivot up and over the center area of the shell to enclose the shell and engage the upper surface of the product or CRU as the entire shell slides down into the carton.